


eyes full of stars, hustling for the good life

by roseable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, john winchester? never heard of him, kind of canon compliant?? but also not, pretty much all their friends are there but i'm not gonna tag them all, pretty much everyone is there - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseable/pseuds/roseable
Summary: She kissed him on the cheek and he felt like a little boy again when she gave him her proud mama smile.“I love you, Dean.”He smiled back. “I love you too, mom.”Mary retreated to her seat at the front of the crowd and was joined by Gabriel who shot Dean his trademark wink and grin. Then Dean turned to face his angel.---Dean never dreamed that he'd make it this far.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	eyes full of stars, hustling for the good life

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't known peace for a month :') 
> 
> So here's the Deancas wedding we never got!  
> (Title taken from Taylor Swift's 'cowboy like me' bc I'm in love with it)
> 
> Also Jack got Gabriel and Balthazar out of the Empty, don't ask me how. Also Benny and Rowena are there too
> 
> Big thanks to [Leonille8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonille8) for the idea and for helping me!

“Dean, stop fidgeting!” Sam scolded. “Your hair is fine.”

“Gotta be perfect,” Dean muttered, ignoring him. 

“Do you really think Cas will give a damn what your hair looks like?” Sam asked. “I’m pretty sure he’s not going to be focused on whether or not all your hair is in place?” 

“He deserves the best. I gotta give it to him.” 

“Hey.” Sam turned Dean away from the mirror. “Look at me.” He squeezed his shoulders gently and give him a small smile. “Cas already has the best, ok? He’s marrying you.” 

Dean rolled his eyes but was clearly fighting a smile. “You’re gonna make me cry on my wedding day, Sammy.” 

Sam snorted. “Shut up, jerk.” 

“Bitch.” Dean tugged him into a tight hug. “Thanks for being the best baby brother ever.” 

“I think the phrase you’re looking for is ‘the best best-man ever’,” Sam joked. 

“You are such a dork.” 

“Takes one to know one. Now let’s get you married.” 

The two brothers moved into the foyer where Mary, Charlie and Jo were waiting. Mary and Jo were dressed in beautiful blue and red dresses respectively while Charlie had a striking pantsuit that matched Jo’s dress. All three women looked over when Dean and Sam entered. 

Charlie wolf whistled as she looked Dean up and down. “Damn! Looking sharp, Winchester. Cas’s not gonna be able to take his eyes off of you.” 

Dean grinned. “That’s kind of the point of a wedding suit, handmaiden.” 

“I’ll let that slide just this once since it’s your wedding day.” Charlie stood on her tiptoes to give him a hug. “But I’m still the queen and don’t you forget it.”

“I would never,” Dean promised. He dropped a kiss into her hair. “Thanks for being here, Charles.” 

“I still can’t believe you managed to get someone to agree to marry you,” Jo teased. “Although I suppose Cas is the only one who can put up with you.” 

“You think you’re real funny, Joanna Beth, but I know you had a crush on me once upon a time.” 

“I had bad taste when I was young.” Jo stepped in to hug him tightly. “But seriously, I’m so happy for you, Dean.” 

Dean was getting choked up now. Why did he have to be so emotional today? He managed to thank Jo and wipe discreetly at his eyes before Mary approached him. 

“Look at you,” she smiled. “My handsome boy.” She brushed at the shoulders of his black suit jacket. “I still find it so hard to believe you’re all grown up. I still sometimes think of you as the little four year old who loved chocolate milk and Saturday morning cartoons.” 

Dean glanced over to make sure that Sam was distracted talking to Jo and leaned in closer. “Who says I still don’t love chocolate milk and Saturday morning cartoons?”

Mary laughed. “That’s my baby.” Her smile turned soft as she cradled his face in her hands. “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart. You deserve all the happiness in the world. And so much more.” 

Dean really was going to cry this time so he wrapped his mom in a bear hug, burying his face in her shoulder to try head off the tears. “Thanks, mom.” 

A knock on the door caught everyone’s attention and Jack poked his head inside. 

“Is everyone ready?” he asked. “Because Bobby told me to come and ask you ‘what is taking so damn long’?” Jack crooked his fingers to make air-quotes in a way that was so reminiscent of Castiel that it made Dean laugh. 

“We’re ready, buddy.” 

Jack nodded. “I’ll tell Kevin to start the music.” He turned to leave but hesitated. He quickly ran over to Dean and hugged him. “Congratulations, Dean.”

Then he hurried back out the door and disappeared. 

“That kid is so weird,” Jo said. “But for some reason I’d die for him?” 

Dean nodded. “He has that effect on people.” 

Through the half open door, strains of music began to play, some symphony that Dean didn’t know the name of. But because Castiel had picked it, he loved it. Sam clapped him on the shoulder with a bright smile as he took his place by the door with Charlie and Jo. Charlie stood gallantly in the middle while Sam and Jo each took hold of one of her arms so she could escort them both.

Dean offered his own elbow to Mary. “Bet you never thought you’d get to walk me down the aisle.”

“This is better than any dream I ever had for you,” Mary smiled. She tucked her hand through the crook of his arm. 

Sam opened the door and the group all walked out onto the porch. Dean was blinded for a moment by the bright sunlight before his eyes adjusted and he was able to take in view. 

Light reflected iridescently off of the lake to his right, sparkling like crushed diamonds. In front of them, a pathway lined with flower petals led to an open grassy area with a cluster of chairs. An elegant arch made of woven branches and covered in greenery and pale blue and yellow flowers stood in front of all the chairs, flanked by bushes with white blossoms blooming among the leaves. Small golden harps adorned the bushes intermittently. No one had had the heart to say no to Gabriel when he ‘suggested’ them. Dean was loath to admit that they actually looked good. 

Castiel was insistent that they have as many flowers as possible so his bees would be able to attend the wedding as well. Dean still didn’t know if his fiancé was messing with him when he said he could talk to the bees in heaven. But regardless, flowers were everywhere. Lilies and roses of varying colours and sizes decorated the area around the chairs. Tiny deep blue flowers Dean didn’t know the name of sprouted along the shore of the lake and patches of daisies, yellow and white, cropped up all round about without pattern. Everyone in the wedding party had a sprig of lavender somewhere on their person, whether pinned to their lapel or in their hair. 

And on the porch of the lake house opposite theirs, Dean could see the love of his life. Even from this distance, he could see that Castiel was smiling and his heart began to race. He prodded Charlie in the back. “Come on! I want to see my husband.” 

Charlie chose not to retort but Dean could sense her smirk as she started leading Sam and Jo down the path. Across the green, Castiel’s group began moving too and Dean nearly tripped down the porch steps in his eagerness. 

Mary steadied him with a laugh. “Easy, Dean. There’s time.” 

Dean’s heart beat faster as they walked closer and closer to the convergence of the paths. His eyes skimmed up the other half of the wedding party – over Balthazar signing to Eileen as they walked side by side and Jack following peacefully behind them before finally reaching Castiel. He steadfastly ignored whatever inappropriate comments Gabriel was whispering to him and instead kept that intense gaze fixed on Dean. 

Dean couldn’t wait to marry him. 

The walk seemed to simultaneously take an eon and no time at all because after far too long and before Dean knew it, Sam, Jo and Charlie were moving off to the right and Mary was turning him to face her. She kissed him on the cheek and he felt like a little boy again when she gave him her proud mama smile. 

“I love you, Dean.” 

He smiled back. “I love you too, mom.” 

Mary retreated to her seat at the front of the crowd and was joined by Gabriel who shot Dean his trademark wink and grin. Then Dean turned to face his angel. 

Castiel was a vision. Crown woven from lavender nestled in his always beautifully mussed hair. Blue suit, black tie and white shirt complimenting his eyes. Those same eyes shining with so much affection and love that Dean could feel his skin tingle under his gaze. But something wasn’t quite right. 

Dean stepped in close and turned the tie so that the back faced outwards. 

“That’s better,” he whispered. “More like my Cas.” 

Castiel tried to roll his eyes but he was smiling too widely. “You’re ridiculous.” 

Dean glanced up at the lavender crown placed on Castiel’s head. A several bees were circling the sweet smelling flowers. “Cute.” He nudged Cas’s chin with his knuckle. “Just like you.” 

“Claire made it,” Castiel murmured. “She didn’t make one for you. I’m her favourite.” 

Dean chuckled. “She knew you’d pull it off way better than I ever could.” 

Bobby cleared his throat. “If you two lovebirds are ready.” 

“Sorry, Bobby. We’re ready.” Dean felt himself blush as Castiel pressed a kiss to his temple and took his hand. They turned to face Bobby beneath the arch with the lake behind him. 

Bobby was looking awkward in his suit and tie and like he was desperately missing his baseball cap but when he looked at the two men in front of him, his eyes softened and pride shone through. He cleared his throat. 

“Let’s get to it then. ‘M not really sure why you two made me officiate but I’ll do my best. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two idjits who finally got their heads out of their asses.” 

A laugh rose from their friends and family behind them and Dean and Castiel exchanged sheepish glances and grins. 

“It took twelve years and both of you dying multiple times for you to figure it out but at least we’re here now,” Bobby continued dryly. He shook his head. “But I know that I speak for everyone here when I say how happy I am for you boys. You’re good for each other, you keep each other safe. And most importantly, you love each other.” His voice broke on the last few words. “And I’m real proud of both of you.” 

“Aw shucks, Bobby, don’t go all sappy on me,” Dean teased despite the swell of love he felt for the man that was more of a father to him than anyone else ever was. 

“Shut it, boy,” Bobby snapped. He sniffed grumpily, blinking hard. “You have your own vows?” 

Castiel nodded. “I’ll go first.” He took both of Dean’s hands in his and looked into his eyes in a way that made his knees weak. “Dean Winchester, there’s not much I can say to you that I haven’t said already. The September 18th 2008 is the most important date in the history of the universe to me. Because it’s the day that we met. The day you first began to make your way into my heart. The moment I first laid eyes on you, I was bewitched, body and soul.” 

“I know that’s from Pride and Prejudice,” Dean grinned. “You made me watch it.” 

Castiel laughed, squeezing his hands. “I know. But it’s the only way to describe how I feel about you. Without you, Dean, I would never have become the person I am today and despite everything we’ve been through, it’s all worth it because it has led us here to this moment. I love you more than I could ever possibly begin to express and I promise to love and cherish you for all the eternities of existence.” Tears shone in his eyes as he choked a laugh. “And for as long as you will have me.”

“Forever,” Dean promised. He pressed his lips to the back of Castiel’s hand. “I want you forever, angel.” 

Castiel nodded, still smiling so wide. “I promise to bring you pie when you need cheering up and to give you back massages when you need them. I promise to take your side when you argue with Sam, but only when he’s wrong. And I promise not to complain too much when you and Charlie make me dress up in medieval attire.” That drew a disbelieving snort from behind Dean. “But most of all I promise to love you and to hold you and to remind you of your worth.” Castiel smiled at Dean in a way that made him feel like the universe itself. “Because you are worth so much to so many. And you are worth everything to me.” 

Dean beamed, feeling ridiculously light. He had no idea what to say to all that so he settled for squeezing Castiel’s hands once, twice and stoking his thumbs over his knuckles. And because Castiel was perfect, he understood. 

“Guess it’s my turn.” Dean took a deep steadying breath. “Cas… I’m no good with words like you are. But I’m gonna do my best. I promise that I’ll always do my best for you because you deserve… everything. Over the years, we’ve had so many highs and lows. And for me, highest highs were always when you were with me while my lowest lows were when you were gone. It’s come to the point where I can hardly remember a time when you weren’t in my life. But from what I can remember, the world got a whole lot brighter when you came into it.” He shook his head. “Back on earth, I got scared. A lot. I was pretty much terrified all the time. And the only times I wasn’t scared – or at least less scared – was when I was with you. You make me brave, Cas. You make me brave and scared and strong and weak in all the best ways and I love you so, _so_ much. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and sometimes I still can’t believe that you’re mine but I’m so grateful that you are.” 

Tears rolled down Castiel’s cheeks and Dean was having a tough time holding his own at bay. “So,” he continued. “I promise to do the dishes more often. I promise to make you burgers and PB&J sandwiches. I promise not to tease you too much when you talk to your bees and to kiss you whenever you want. I promise to love you more than anything and to always remind you how much you are loved and appreciated by myself and by everyone else.”

“You finished?” Bobby asked. His voice sounded strange and when Dean looked over, the older man was fighting back tears. 

“Bobby –“ he started with a grin. 

“Don’t you dare,” Bobby griped. “Let’s have the rings.” 

Sam passed the couple their rings. 

“Let’s make this short before anyone else starts bawling.” 

“You’re talking about yourself, aren’t you, Bobby?” Castiel asked innocently. 

Bobby shot him a glare and barrelled on. “Exchange rings, ya idjits.” 

Dean’s hands were shaking as he carefully slid the ring onto Castiel’s finger and him do the same. His Cas was radiant in the sunlight, surrounded by their friends and family and with Dean’s ring on his finger. 

“Dean and Castiel, do you take each other to be your husband, friend, confidant and…” Bobby sighed. “ _Lover_ –“ Sam and Charlie quickly muffled their twin snickers of laughter. “For as long as heaven lasts?” 

Dean and Castiel beamed at each other and spoke in unison. 

“I do.” 

“I do.” 

“Then by the power vested in me by… well, him, I guess,” Bobby nodded at Jack. “I now pronounce you, Dean and Castiel Winchester, profoundly bonded forever.”

Castiel took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him. Cheers exploded all around them and Dean pulled his husband as close as he physically was able, smiling so wide he could burst. Their foreheads rested together when their lips parted and Castiel laughed, eyes still squeezed shut before Dean dragged him in for another kiss.  
When they finally broke apart, they looked around, slightly dazed by the kiss and the adrenaline. There was Bobby just barely keeping it together. Sam and Charlie crying shamelessly while Jo and Eileen whooped their excitement. Balthazar’s smug face plainly saying, ‘called it’. 

In the crowd, Dean saw all their friends and family that they’d loved and lost and found again. Mary beaming from the front row and Gabriel beside her, smirking proudly with his arm around an applauding Rowena. Donna and Jodie waving eagerly with Alex, Patience and Kaia while Claire whistled loudly. Ash, Ellen and Pamela all seated together and giving them knowing looks. Kevin and Mrs Tran cheering from further back. Benny shot Dean his signature sideways grin from next to Missouri Moseley. Garth gave a jaunty salute and Bess waved. Even Adam offered a nod and a small smile from the very back row.

Everyone he loved in one place and the love of his life holding his hand. This was the happiest Dean had ever been in life or death. 

He turned to Castiel. “I am one lucky son of a bitch.” 

Castiel tilted his head. “You’d better not let Mary hear you call her that.” 

Dean grimaced and smacked his arm. “Shut up. That’s not what I meant.” 

“I know.” Castiel placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’m one lucky son of a bitch too. Because I have you.” 

“I’m totally gonna smash cake in your face,” Dean whispered tenderly. 

Castiel frowned. “What?” 

“Nothing, angel. Nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the reception in chapter 2! :D


End file.
